


Sano se (edes) kukkasin

by Savagewoman



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Koska myös Tuntsa-fandom tarvitsee omat kliseiset AU-ficcinsä.Lehto ja Riitaoja työskentelevät viereisissä liikkeissä ja törmäävät toisiinsa jatkuvasti. Lehtoa ärsyttää ja Riitaojaa hirvittää, mutta eivät he näytä pääsevän toisistaan eroonkaan.





	1. Kukkia tontulle

**Author's Note:**

> Ainakin toistaiseksi tämä on tämmöistä ikärajatonta pyörittelyä, saa nähdä mitä tulevaisuus tuo tullessaan.

Lehto oli töissä Kaarnan Kukassa vasta kolmatta päivää, mutta hänet oli jo jätetty pyörittämään paikkaa yksin muutamaksi tunniksi. Kaarnan ukolla oli hääpäivä, ja hän oli sanonut luottavansa Lehtoon täysin. Mikäpäs siinä, kyllä Lehdolla alan koulutus oli, ei hän ollut ehtinyt olla valmistuneena montaa päivää kun hänet oli jo rekrytoitu vanhaan työharjoittelupaikkaansa. Lehto oli rehellisesti sanottuna ollut harjoittelussa aika kamala, lintsannutkin jokusen päivän, mutta kyllä hän työnsä osasi. Mistä lie tuntemattomasta syystä Kaarna oli häneen kaiketi jotenkin tykästynyt kun hänet takaisinkin halusi. Lehto oli alun perin suunnitellut valmistuvansa vihersuunnittelupuolelta kun hänet oli työvoimatoimiston ja sosiaalitoimiston yhteistyönä opiskelemaan pakotettu, mutta hän oli osoittautunut luonnonlahjakkuudeksi kukkien sidonnassa. Opettajien kanssa käydyn pitkän taistelun jälkeen hän oli suostunut valmistumaan floristiksi. Henkensäkään uhalla hän ei olisi sitä myöntänyt, mutta kukka-asetelmien väsääminen oli oikeastaan huomattavasti miellyttävämpää kuin säästä riippumatta lapion heiluttelu ja multasäkkien raahaaminen ulkona. Töitäkin riitti ympäri vuoden. 

Hän oli järjestelemässä kukkamaljakoita kylmäkaapissa kun ovi kävi ensimmäisen kerran koko iltapäivän aikana. Sisään marssi sellainen ilmestys, jota Lehto ei olisi ikimaailmassa odottanut kukkakauppaan eksyvän. Miehen oli pakko olla lähes kaksimetrinen, vartaloltaan hoikka ja jäntevä. Tukka oli pörröinen ja päälaelta niin pitkä että ulottui lähes harteille, mutta sivut olivat lyhyet. Hän oli niin tatuointien peitossa kuin t-paita näytti, paljasta ihoa oli jäljellä vain satunnaisia kohtia. Kuvia ulottui myös kämmenselkiin ja kaulaan, hiusten lyhyiden osioidenkin alta kuulsi muste. Kokonaiskuvaan sopimattomasti hän hymyili aran oloisesti ja veti itseään jotenkin kasaan, kuin ujostelisi isoa kokoaan. Jostain syystä tyypin anteeksipyytelevä olemus ärsytti Lehtoa välittömästi. Oli se hujoppi silti asiakas, niin oli sille kai pakko olla ystävällinen. 

“Hei,” ilmestys kuiskasi yhtä ujosti kuin olisi osannut odottaakin. Lehto murahti jonkinnäköisen tervehdyksen takaisin.

“Tuota… pionia kimppu.”

“Selvä,” Lehto totesi ja avasi kylmäkaapin. “Minkä värisiä ja montako?” 

“Punaista ja tuota persikan väristä. Jottain viis tai kuus, mikä siun mielestä näyttäis kivalta?”

“Pariton määrä on yleensä parempi. Laitetaanko vihreää?”

“Eihän nuita ole vihreinä,” hujoppi sanoi hämmentyneenä. Lehto pyöräytti silmiään toivottavasti huomaamatta. Mikä tonttu.

“Lehtiä siis.”

“Ai, tietenniin,” se punastui nolona. “Laita vaan silleen miten siusta näyttää hyvältä, sinä uot se assiantuntija.”

Lehto kasasi pyöreän peruskimpun ja reunusti sen muutamalla isolla lehdellä. Hän yritti koko olemuksellaan olla rohkaisematta jutustelua, mutta eihän sillä hujopilla ollut sitä vertaa sosiaalisia taitoja.

“Missä Kaarna on tänään? Ei kai hän uo kipiänä,” se kyseli Tamperelle sopimattomalla murteellaan. Vakioasiakas siis. Voi ei.

“Ei. Hääpäivä,” Lehto totesi ykskantaan. Hujopin naamalle levisi lapsellinen hymy, niin leveänä että kas kun ei pää haljennut.

“Voi miten ihanaa, montako vuotta?”

“En kysynyt,” Lehto tuhahti. “Onko tämä kauan paketissa?”

“Ei, ihan tuohon lähelle vien, ei sitä tarvihe välttämättä lainkaan pakata,” se höpötti vieläkin hermostuneena.

“Laitan sitten ihan yhden paperin vaan, mukavampi kantaa.” Lehto pudisteli sisäisesti päätään. Pitikö sitä nyt noin sanoa, hittojako hän mistään kantomukavuudesta välitti. Kiepautti kuitenkin kimpun kaupan logopaperiin tottuneella liikkeellä ja sitaisi narun kädensijaksi.

“Siinä. 25 euroa.”

“Miulla on tili täällä, tai siis miun liikkeellä on,” hujoppi selitti edelleen aivan hermona. “Happy Hare.”

Lehto kaivoi asiakastilien tiedot koneelta. ”Happy Hair?”

“H-a-r-e, silleen niinku jänis, tai siis rusakko,” hölötys sen kuin jatkui. Osasikohan se olla ollenkaan hiljaa? Lehto löysi listasta Tattoo Parlor Happy Haren ja merkkasi ostoksen tiedot sinne.

“Millä nimellä?”

“Risto,” se hymyili ja ojensi kätensä. Tämän nyt mikään tervehdys pitänyt olla, Lehto kirosi mielessään. Pakko siihen täyteen tikattuun räpylään oli kuitenkin tarttua. 

“Lehto.” Kädenpuristus oli kevyt ja odottamattoman pehmeä.

“Lehto ja Kaarna,” se hymyili jotenkin eri tavalla, vähän vinosti. Luuli kai olevansa hauskakin. “Kiitoksia näistä,” se nosti pakettia kädessään. “Nähhään.” Niine hyvineen hujoppi marssi ovesta vähän kumartuen. Lehto viimeisteli asiakastiliin ostoksen noutajaksi Risto Riitaojan, joka näytti olevan tilin ainoa käyttäjä. Ja varsin ahkera sellainen. Asiakaspalvelutyön huonoja puolia, Lehto pihisi itsekseen. Hän ei yleensäkään tullut ihmisten kanssa oikein toimeen, tuollaisten höpöttävien hölmöjen kanssa kaikkein vähiten. Ehkä Kaarna olisi paikalla seuraavilla kerroilla, niin hän voisi itse piiloutua takahuoneeseen.

Hujoppi tuli seuraavan kerran alkuviikosta, ja Kaarna oli kuin olikin paikalla. He jutustelivat keskenään kuin vanhat ystävät, Riitaoja oli selkeästi rennompi tutussa seurassa vaikka puhetulva oli edelleen yhtäläinen ellei pahempikin. Heidän keskusteluaan oli koomista seurata, Riitaoja oli niin paljon Kaarnaa pidempi että hän joutui kumartumaan ja vanhempi mies vääntämään niskansa mahdollisimman yläkenoon. He näyttivät ihan omituisilta sketsihahmoilta. Lehto oli täysin tyytyväinen olemaan omissa oloissaan ja jättämään ompeluseuran juoruamaan keskenään, mutta Kaarna ei olisi Kaarna ellei hän olisi lähtenyt kiskomaan Lehtoakin keskusteluun mukaan. 

”Tämä Risto tässä onkin sellainen taiteilija,” Kaarna lähti selittämään Lehdolle, hilpeänä huomioimatta yhtään Lehdon yritystä paeta töihinsä. Riitaoja hymyili hölmönä ja taisi vähän punastuakin. ”Tekee niin hienoja tatuointeja tuossa naapurissa. Ja piirtää, tuo on Riston tekemä,” Kaarna osoitti seinällä olevaa taulua kirjavasta ja rönsyilevästä kukka-asetelmasta. Lehto oli sitä muutaman kerran katsellut työt aloitettuaan, hänen mielestään se oli runsaudessaan rauhoittava ja pikkutarkat yksityiskohdat tarjosivat loputonta tutkittavaa. Lehto ei tiennyt kumpi häntä ärsytti enemmän, se että hän oli ihaillut tuollaisen pöljän taideteosta, vai se että häntä ärsytti tällainen pikkuasia. Pakko oli silti myöntää, että Riitaoja oli todella taitava. Taulu oli kaunis. 

”Sidotko Lehto Ristolle kimpun,” Kaarna kysäisi. Lehto saattoi tuntea niskavillojensa nousevan pystyyn. Piruako se piti hänelle taas viskata. ”Mitä tänään on työn alla?” Kaarna tiedusteli Riitaojalta. 

”Ruusuja, semmosia isoja, ja neilikoita. Pari liljaa kanssa huomista varten.”

”Laitetaanko kaikki samaan?”

”Laita voan, minä sitten irrotan jos pittää. Minä katon näistä mallia,” Riitaoja lisäsi lammasmaisesti ja hymyili ujona, selkeästi jännittäen Lehdon seuraa edelleen. Lehdon hartiat kiristyivät kun kimpun mahdollisesta purkamisesta tuli puhe, hän ei arvostanut turhan työn tekemistä.

”Minkä värisiä?”

Riitaojan osoittaessa mieleisensä kukat kaapista Lehto tuli huomanneeksi että hänen tatuointinsa näyttivät tosiaan olevan voittopuolisesti erilaisia kukkia ja kasveja. Seassa oli myös runsaasti eläimiä, Lehto huomasi ainakin lintuja, yhden hevosen ja kaksi jänistä, vai lienevätkö sitten niitä rusakoita. Kuvissa oli selkeästi eri tyylejä lähes kaikissa, Riitaoja oli varmaankin ollut mahdollisimman monen kollegansa käsittelyssä niin kuin tatuoijilla tuntui olevan tapana. Lehto eksyi hetkellisesti ajattelemaan että paljonkohan kuvia mahtoi olla piilossa vaatteiden alla. 

Lehto sitoi Riitaojan valitsemat kukat korkeaksi, kapeaksi kimpuksi. Oli sitten helpompi katsoa yksittäisiä kukkia kuin pyöreästä kimpusta eikä tuhota hänen työnsä tulosta, Lehto mietti ärtyneenä. Hän pakkasi sen kyselemättä samanlaiseen pakettiin kuin edellisenkin ja lykkäsi Riitaojan kouraan. Se hymyili ujoa, lapsellista hymyään ihan yhtä kiitollisen ja hölmön näköisenä kuin aina.

Loppupäivä oli varsin rauhallinen, muutama syntymäpäivä- ja vuosipäiväkimppu, satunnaisia yksittäisiä kukkia ja ruukkukasveja. Kaarna nauratti mummoja tavalliseen tapaansa ja hoiti onneksi muutenkin asiakaskunnan viihdytyksen niin että Lehto sai rauhassa keskittyä sitomiseen ja paketointiin. Ties miksi ukko oli Riitaojan hänelle lykännyt, mutta hän oli hyvin kiitollinen että moinen ei enää toistunut. Pitäköön ukko itse viihdytyspalvelua kun hänelle se sopi. Kaarnan Kukalla oli lähiseudulla lähes kulttimaine juuri Kaarnan ukon puhelahjojen takia, sen puolesta olikin kummaa että hän oli ehdottomasti halunnut palkata juron ja epäsosiaalisen Lehdon. Tutkimattomia olivat senkin aivoitukset. 

Liikkeen mentyä siltä päivältä kiinni Lehto käveli autolleen Happy Haren ohi. Ikkunasta näkyi työhönsä syventynyt Riitaoja joka tikkasi keskittyneesti ruusua asiakkaan olkapäähän, violetit kumihanskat kädessään. Lehdon rakentelema kimppu nökötti maljakossa pöydällä Riitaojan työpisteen vieressä. 

Sosiaalisuuden väsyttämänä Lehto sulkeutui kotona huoneeseensa eikä poistunut sieltä kunnes kämppikset ruokaa laitettuaan kutsuivat hänetkin syömään. Ne nyt olivat tottuneet hänen jurotukseensa eivätkä korviaan lotkauttaneet, isompi ihme olisi ollut jos hän olisi jonkun kerran ollut juttutuulella. Toinenkaan heistä ei juuri tavannut puhella, kolmas sitten jauhoi menemään muidenkin edestä. Nytkin selitti ties mitä kaikkea olikaan päivänsä aikana ehtinyt tehdä ja tuumailla. Hiljaa se ei osannut olla muttei toisaalta kaivannut reaktioitakaan, niin Lehto ja Määttä antoivat Rahikaisen puhua kaikessa rauhassa. Lehdon ajatuksiin pulpahti taas se Riitaojan hujoppi naapuriliikkeestä, miten erilaista sen hermostunut höpötys oli verrattuna Rahikaisen rentoon jutusteluun. Oli ihan älytöntä että jotain tuntui niin kovasti kiinnostavan mitä Lehto siitä ajatteli. Ei kukaan sellaisesta normaalisti välittänyt. 

Seuraavana päivänä Lehdon työt alkoivat vasta puolilta päivin. Happy Haressa Riitaoja oli jo täydessä työn touhussa, vaikka väliäpä sillä. Hän näytti työstävän niitä liljoja, joista oli ollut puhetta. Lehto huomasi että kimppua oli käännetty, mutta se oli edelleen ehjä ja kokonainen.


	2. Iloinen rusakko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riitaoja totuttelee uuteen naapuriinsa, vaikka enemmän tottumista tuntuu tarvitsevan naapuri itse.

Riitaojaa tervehti töihin saapuessa hänen liikkeensä ikkunassa oleva hilpeä rusakon kuva, hänen studionsa logo. Piirros oli tyylitelty mutta realistinen, punaruskea väriltään. Eläimen suu oli lähestulkoon hymyssä, paljastaen osan talttamaisista etuhampaista. Siro, pitkäraajainen keho oli vääntynyt riemukkaaseen iloloikkaan ja silmissä oli pilkettä. 

Hän oli piirustellut kyseisestä rusakosta eri versioita teini-ikäisestä lähtien, hänen lapsuudenkotinsa pihassa oli vuosikausia käynyt sama rusakko kuorimassa hedelmäpuiden ja marjapensaiden oksat parempiin suihin. Puutarha oli Riitaojan isän silmäterä ja rusakon tempaukset eivät lämmittäneet häntä pätkän vertaa. Mitkään riistanpelottimet eivät tätä eläintä hetkauttaneet, joten lopulta Riitaoja päätyi laittamaan sille pihan reunaan ruokintapisteen talveksi. Heinä ja kaura saivat sen jättämään istutukset pääpiirteittäin rauhaan, mitä nyt joskus keväisin se kaivoi muutaman kukkasipulin ylös. Riitaojan silmiin tässä pitkäkoipisessa jäniseläimessä oli sellaista rohkeutta ja ilkikurisuutta mitä harvemmin saaliseläimessä näkyi. Alun säikyttely-yrityksiinkin se aina suhtautui lähinnä huvittuneesti, juoksi toki karkuun mutta leikkisästi kinttujaan viskellen. Ruskeissa silmissä oli pilke joka antoi ymmärtää että tämä rusakko kieltäytyi hyväksymästä asemaansa ravintoketjussa. Pihassa pyöriessään se antoi Riitaojan istua rauhassa tarkkailemassa itseään piirustuslehtiö tai kamera kourassa, ymmärtäen hyvin ettei hänestä ollut uhkaa. Riitaojan äidillä oli monta valokuvaa heistä molemmista istuskelemassa pihalla. Kaksi jänispoikaa, hän tapasi sanoa. He olettivat sen olevan uros, koska poikasia he eivät sen seurassa koskaan nähneet. Riitaojassa ja rusakossa oli kieltämättä hyvin paljon samaa, molemmat olivat honteloita, pitkäjalkaisia ja siroja ja tarkkailivat ympäristöään herkeämättä suurilla silmillään. Toisen turkki ja toisen hiukset kiilsivät kauniin punertavina ilta-auringossa. Kun Riitaoja valmistui tatuoijaksi, hänen kaunis ja iloinen lapsuudenystävänsä oli itseoikeutettu oman studion tunnus. 

Tänään hän saapui töihin aikaisin. Normaalisti hän avasi vasta yhdentoista aikaan, mutta välillä tuli otettua asiakkaita aukioloaikojen ulkopuolellakin. Tämänaamuinen tuli toiseen istuntoonsa, Riitaoja oli tehnyt ääriviivat valtavaan liljatatuointiin muutama viikko sitten ja tänään oli väritys. Luontoon liittyvät aiheet olivat hänen suosikkitöitään, Happy Hare oli hyvin tunnettu realistisista ja pikkutarkoista kasvi- ja eläinaiheisista kuvista. Seinällä olevat valmiit flash-kuvatkin olivat lähes pelkkiä luontoaiheisia, Riitaoja oli piirtänyt nekin melkein kaikki itse. Vain muutama arkki tribaali- ja viikinkihenkisiä kuvioita ja fantasiaolentoja oli valmiina hankittuja. 

Hän tarttui työpisteensä vieressä olevaan kukkakimppuun aikeissaan irrottaa siitä liljat tämän päivän väritystyöhön malliksi, mutta pysähtyi kesken kaiken. Hän jäi ihastelemaan kimppua, se oli sidottu taidokkaasti ja tukevasti siitä huolimatta että yhdistelmänä isot runsaat liljat, muhkeat ruusut ja sirot neilikat oli vähintäänkin epätavallinen. Kukat oli aseteltu korkeasti niin että jokainen yksittäinen kukka pääsi oikeuksiinsa. Eihän sellaista taideteosta raaskinut purkaa, tai tarvinnutkaan. Lehto oli selkeästi erittäin hyvä työssään. 

Riitaoja jäi kääntelemään kimppua optimaaliseen asentoon ja miettimään naapuriliikkeen juroa uutta työntekijää. Sosiaaliseen ja puheliaaseen Kaarnaan verrattuna kontrasti oli melkoinen. Mistähän Kaarna oli mahtanut Lehdon löytääkään? Apukädet tulivat kyllä varmasti tarpeen. Riitaoja oli muuttanut studionsa nykyiselle paikalleen muutama kuukausi sitten ja oli nopeasti huomannut että naapurin kukkakaupassa kävi kohtalainen vilske, josta huolimatta hän ei ennen viime viikkoa ollut koskaan nähnyt siellä kuin Kaarnan itsensä. He olivat ystävystyneet nopeasti, Kaarna oli leppoisa ja mukava mies jolla oli aina aikaa vaihtaa vähintään muutama sana asiakkaidensa kanssa. Riitaojan elämä oli helpottunut huomattavasti kun mallikukat sai nykyisin ihan naapurista, ja puhelias juttukaveri oli erittäin tervetullut lisä myös. Hän työskenteli toistaiseksi yksin, mutta etsi koko ajan toista tatuoijaa tai lävistäjää pitämään työpistettä samaan tilaan. 

Toinenkin juttukaveri olisi hyvästä, mutta Riitaoja epäili mahtaisiko Lehdosta olla sellaiseksi. Tai ehkä hän oli vain ujo. Niin oli Riitaoja itsekin, joten hän kyllä ymmärsi. Ehkä Lehtoa pitäisi vain jututtaa kärsivällisesti että hänellä olisi aikaa lämmetä. 

Asiakas saapui, joten Riitaoja järjesteli työpisteensä valmiiksi, pyyhki pinnat, muovitti tatuointikoneen, täytti musteastiat ja veti kumihanskat käteensä. Rutiinityötä tehdessään Riitaoja huomasi ajatustensa harhautuvan jatkuvasti naapurin synkkäilmeiseen vaaleaan floristiin, lihaksikkaaseen ja kovan näköiseen mieheen jonka Riitaoja oli paristi huomannut hymyilevän käsittelemilleen kukille. 

Työt aloittaessaan hän ei enää ehtinyt keskittyä muuhun kuin värittämiseen, miten varjot käyttäytyivät kukan pinnalla, miten eri sävyt liljassa ilmenivät ja miten nämä parhaiten siirtyivät iholle. Hän ei työhönsä syventyneenä huomannut ohi kävelevää Lehtoa, jonka askeleen hidastumista Happy Haren ikkunan kohdalla hän kieltäytyi itsekin huomaamasta. 

Värittäminen vaati enemmän keskittymistä kuin ääriviivojen tatuointi, joten Riitaoja pystyi juttelemaan asiakkaalleen vähemmän kuin olisi toivonut. Liljat piirtyivät mukavan nuoren naisen yläreiteen, heidän edellisen sessionsa aikainen keskustelu oli ollut kovin mieltä virkistävä. Riitaoja tykkäsi jutella ihmisten kanssa vaikka ujo olikin. Monasti keskustelunaiheet liittyivät tekeillä oleviin kuviin, kukkiin tai eläimiin. Riitaoja puhui mielellään piirroksistaan ja kertoi niistä sadoista tunneista joita hän oli elämänsä aikana viettänyt ulkona lehtiönsä kanssa nurmikolla maaten ja riipustellen kuvia isänsä kukkapenkkien väriloistosta tai metsässä kannon nokassa tarkkaillen luonnonvaraisia kasveja ja villieläimiä. Tai niistä kaikista ystävien ja tuttavien lemmikkieläimistä jotka olivat vaihtelevalla kärsivällisyydellä istuneet hänen mallinaan. Vain kysymykset logostaan hän väisti joka kerta, sanoen vain jotain ympäripyöreää ja vaihtaen puheenaihetta. Iloisen rusakon tarina tuntui liian henkilökohtaiselta jakaa kenenkään kanssa. 

Reilun parin tunnin päästä tatuointi oli valmis. Riitaoja kiskotteli ja venytteli, hän oli niin uppoutunut työhön että oli kokonaan unohtanut pitää tauon. Asiakkaan onni ja ilo valmiista kuvasta saivat tosin hänet nopeasti unohtamaan jumiutuneen kehon. Riitaoja rakasti tätä osuutta työstään kaikkein eniten, ihmisten kasvoilla loistava onnellisuus uudesta tatuoinnista oli aina yhtä kaunista ja sai hänet itsensäkin aina yhtä iloiseksi. Hän hymyili leveästi, ei sitä hermostunutta vinoa hymyä joka oli hänen perusilmeensä, vaan aidosti onnellista hymyä joka ulottui silmiin asti. 

Asiakkaan lähdettyä Riitaoja pisti kahvin tippumaan ja huolsi työpisteensä. Seuraavaan ajanvaraukseen oli tunti aikaa. Hän nappasi kahvipannunsa termoskannun, maitopurkin ja kolme mukia mukaansa ja lampsi naapuriin. 

Kaarnan Kukassa oli kaksi asiakasta, Lehto sitoi toiselle kimppua ja Kaarna paketoi toiselle ruukkukasvia. Lehto oli odotetusti hiljainen, mutta Kaarna hoiti suvereenisti kummankin asiakkaan jututtamisen. Riitaoja odotteli rauhassa että molemmat olivat valmiita ennen kuin laski tuomisensa tiskille. 

”Miulla oli tässä hetken tauko niin oattelin tuua teillekin kahvit, jos kerkiitte juua,” Riitaoja selitti. Lehdon läsnäolo sai hänet hermostuneeksi. Häntä itseäänkin ärsytti että taas piti hölöttää tauotta ja toivoi että osaisi hillitä itseään, varsinkin kun Lehto näytti silminnähden ärtyvän hänen puhetulvastaan.

”Lehto juokko sinä kahvia?” Riitaoja vasta älysi että eihän hän tiennyt sitäkään. Lehto kuitenkin murahti myöntävästi ja odotti Riitaojan täyttävän kupin.

”Maitoa?”

”Joo,” Lehto sai suustaan. Riitaoja koki tämän suorastaan voitoksi, olihan se ensimmäinen henkilökohtainen asia mitä hän sai Lehdon itsensä kertomaan. Miten tällainen pikkuasia tuntui yhtäkkiä niin merkitykselliseltä, sitä hän ei osannut itselleenkään selittää. Jotain lämmintä se sai silti liikahtamaan hänen sisällään. 

Kaarna kaivoi omista kätköistään kuppiinsa kolme sokeripalaa ja ryysti iloisen kovaäänisesti. ”Mitäs tänään työn alla?”

”Ne liljat mikkä hain eilen, just sain valmiiksi,” Riitaoja vastasi. ”Ja yks susi ja peura vielä iltapäivällä.” Riitaoja kaivoi puhelimestaan kuvan valmiista liljoista ja esitteli ne ylpeänä Kaarnalle, joka kehui kuvaa kuin parastakin Rembrandtia. Lehto särpi synkeän välinpitämättömänä kahviaan eikä tehnyt kiinnostuksen elettäkään.

Riitaoja pystyi suorastaan näkemään että Lehto olisi kaikkein mieluiten ollut ihan missä hyvänsä muualla. Sosiaalisuus ei todellakaan näyttänyt olevan hänen mukavuusaluettaan. Riitaojan teki mieli kysellä häneltä kaikkea mahdollista ja mahdotonta, mitä hyvänsä että saisi hänet vähän rentoutumaan tai vähintään näyttämään edes vähemmän pelottavalta. Ainoa mitä hän uskalsi tehdä oli etsiä Lehdon katse ja tarjota lisää kahvia. Siniharmaat silmät kapenivat viiruiksi kun häntä puhuteltiin, mutta toinen kuppi kelpasi. Ja kolmaskin. 

”Lehto tykkää kovasti tuosta sinun piirustuksesta,” Kaarna viittasi tauluun seinällä, keskeyttäen orastavan hiljaisuuden kun päivän kuulumiset loppuivat kesken. ”Katselee sitä aina kun on hiljaista.”

Riitaoja näki Lehdon hartioiden kiristyvän muttei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Kaarnan kommentti oli kuin lahja, samaan tapaan kuin Lehdon kahvinjuontitottumukset. Jospa Lehto pikkuhiljaa lämpenisi. 

Riitaoja palasi tiskien ja tyhjän pannun kanssa takaisin omalle puolelleen valmistelemaan paikkoja seuraavaa asiakasta varten. Kukkakimpun hän siirsi niin ettei se ollut tiellä, mutta niin että hän näki sen työpisteeltään koko ajan. Kahvitauko oli tehnyt hyvää, töiden jatkaminen sujui jotenkin erityisen keveästi.


	3. Hankalaa huolenpitoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lehdon päässä tapahtuu paljon enemmän kuin mihin hän on tottunut, ja erityisesti hänen kämppäkaverinsa saavat tuntea seuraukset.

Lehto oli lopun päivää poikkeuksellisen hiljainen ja ärtyisä, leikkeli ruusujen varsia niin että palat kimpoilivat seinistä ja pesi kukkamaljakoita niin raisusti että ihme ettei rikkonut yhtään. Kaarna haahuili pariin otteeseen hänen ympärillään selkeästi sen näköisenä että olisi halunnut esittää erinäisiäkin kysymyksiä, mutta oli lopulta ollut hiljaa lukuunottamatta paria käytännön asioihin liittyvää kommenttia. Lehtoa jotenkin jurppi sekin että Kaarnan ukko oli hiljaa. Hän pystyi suorastaan kuulemaan rattaiden raksutuksen hänen aivoissaan, mutta se paskiainen kieltäytyi sitkeästi rohkenemasta avata suutaan ja myöntämään mitä päässään liikkui. Lehto ei ollut ikinä ollut yhtä tyytyväinen työpäivän lopusta. 

Kotona Määttä oli laittanut ruokaa, jotain pastavuokaa jossa oli varmaan kaikki jääkaapin vihannekset. Ruoka oli hyvää, mutta Lehdon suussa maistui vain kahvi. Hän koetti purkaa kiukkuaan ottamalla ylimääräisen tiskivuoron, muttei niin vähäinen työnteko mitään auttanut. Rahikainen vielä kommentoi Lehdon yllättävää kotityöintoa eikä hellittänyt huomiointiaan ennen kuin Lehto roiskaisi sen päälle tiskiharjallisen verran likaista vettä. Kastumisellekin se paskiainen vain nauroi, juoksi sentään karkuun mutta irvistellen tavalliseen tapaansa. Lehdon teki mieli viskata sitä vielä itse tiskiharjalla, mieluiten naamaan. Jätti kuitenkin viskaamatta kun olisi omin jaloin joutunut hakemaan sen takaisin, ja lisänöyryytystä Lehto tähän kohtaan kaipasi kaikkein vähiten.

Toivottavasti se saatanan tonttu pysyisi huomenna poissa jaloista. Hän ei kaivannut ketään hölmöä hyysäämään itseään. Heillä oli kahvinkeitin omastakin takaa. 

Seuraavana aamuna Kaarna oli Lehdon silmiin jotenkin poikkeuksellisen hilpeä. Ainahan ukko hymyili kuin hangonkeksi, mutta nyt jotenkin erityisen paljon. Kunhan ei vaan saisi samanlaista isällisyyskohtausta mihin sillä oli välillä taipumuksia. Olisi ehkä parempi yrittää pysytellä tämä päivä takahuoneen puolella niin paljon kuin mahdollista. 

Naapurin honkkelia ei näkynyt koko päivänä, ja Kaarnakin piti etäisyytensä myhäilyistään huolimatta. Koko työpäivä meni täysin rutiinilla ilman mitään erikoista. Jotenkin sekin piruvie harmitti. 

Lehto tuli kotiin pizzerian kautta, kainalossaan ruuat myös Rahikaiselle ja Määtälle. Tänään ei kyllä ollut hänen kokkausvuoronsa, mutta teki mieli. Pizzoja tervehti Rahikaisen riemunkiljahdus ja Määtän pehmeästi lausuttu yksinkertainen kiitos, ja he asettuivat laatikoineen sohvalle katsomaan telkkarista jotain rikossarjaa. Lehdon tuomisiin kuului myös sikspäkki, jonka sisällön availusta lähti mukavan kotoisat sihahdukset. Rahikainen nyhjääntyi tapansa mukaan Lehdon ja Määtän väliin, hakien kontaktia kumpaankin, sellainen ihme sylikissa kun oli. Määttä oli aina hyväksynyt Rahikaisen kiehnäämisen mutkattomaan tapaansa, ja Lehtokin antoi sen nyt rötköttää siinä ihan rauhassa niin kuin syödessä yleensäkin, vaikka muissa tilanteissa se saikin luvan olla lääppimättä. Ruoka ja pari olutta lämmittivät mukavasti, ja Lehto pani merkille myös toveriensa tyytyväiset huokaukset. 

Jos asiaa lähtisi ajattelemaan, he olivat melkoisen erikoinen kolmikko. Sosiaalinen ja suustaan muttei mistään muusta kohdasta vikkelä Rahikainen, hiljainen, tyyni ja väsymätön Määttä, sekä voimakas ja ydinpommin temperamentilla varustettu Lehto. Armeijassa he olivat toisiinsa tutustuneet, eikä heidän ystävyyttään siellä heilauttanut edes Lehdon nousu joukkueenjohtajaksi. Eikä se, että Rahikainen oli heistä ainoa joka lähti siviiliin pelkkänä sotamiehenä. Heidän ystävystymisensä oli alun alkaenkin ollut täysin järjenvastaista, niin miksipä siihen olisi muun maailman arvot ja pinnallisuudet mitenkään kuuluneet. Ainoa asia mikä heitä ilmiselvästi yhdisti oli kaikkien kolmen taipumus venyttää sääntöjä silloin kun se heille itselleen sopi, ja kun siitä oli jotain hyötyä, oli se sitten aineellista tai pelkkää katkoa elämän tylsyyteen. Konnuuksien tekemiseen heidän persoonansa sopivat täydellisesti, Määttä osasi arvioida tilanteet ja tehdä suunnitelmat, Lehto meni rohkeasti ja pokka pitäen minne vaan, ja Rahikainen puhui heidät pulasta. Harvassa olivat ne joihin Rahikaisen charmi ei purrut. Harmillisesti yksi näistä oli heidän joukkueensa komentaja, joka päätyi järjestämään heille useammankin ylimääräisen kiinnioloviikonlopun saatuaan heidät kiinni ties mistä. Olipa joku kuullut kuovin, niin kuin häntä alaistensa keskuudessa kutsuttiin, kiroavan simputuksen laittomuutta kun tämä riiviökolmikko ei tuntunut lotkauttavan tavalliselle sotilaskurille korvaansakaan. Rahikainen järjestään naureskeli näille puheille, hän kun hyvin tiesi ettei heitä voitu rangaista kuin niistä teoista joista he jäivät kiinni, ja kyseessä ei suinkaan ollut läheskään kaikki heidän edesottamuksistaan. 

Siviiliin päästyä tuntui loogiselta ratkaisulta hankkia kimppakämppä kun kenelläkään heistä ei silloin vielä omaa asuntoa ollut. Lehto oli jäänyt perhekotiin kirjoille vain ja ainoastaan koska se tuli armeija-aikana halvemmaksi, ja oli vannonut itselleen karistavansa koko järjestelmän tomut jaloistaan heti kun vaan oli mahdollista. Määttä oli päässyt opiskelemaan kauas kotoaan, ja päätti käydä armeijankin uudella paikkakunnalla kun sinne piti kuitenkin kotiutua. Vuokraa ei vaan vielä lähinnä tyhjästä asunnosta ei viitsinyt maksaa, edes valtion avustuksella. Ja ainoa mikä Rahikaisen ikinä sai lähtemään kotoaan valmiin ruuan ja siivotun huoneen luota oli hänen kyltymätön halunsa päästä toteuttamaan seksuaalisuuttaan muualla kuin vanhempien helmoissa. Joten yhteen he sitten muuttivat, ajatus tutuista kämppäkavereista houkutteli huomattavasti enemmän kuin soluasunto satunnaisotannalla tai loputon lojuminen yksiöjonossa. Heidän kämppänsä oli jatkuvan hienoisen hallitun kaaoksen kourissa, ja sisustus muistutti lähinnä postapokalyptista neuvostovaltiota, mutta hyvä siellä oli olla. Lehdollakin oli elämänsä ensimmäinen oma makuuhuone. Mitä nyt Rahikainen välillä yritti puhua itselleen sovittua vähemmän kotitöitä, mutta eipä hänen leukojensa louskutus näihin kahteen tehonnut. Satunnaisten seuralaistenkin ohimarssi onnistui olemaan häiritsemättä. 

Varsinkin Määtän parhaisiin puoliin kuului sekin ettei hän kysellyt turhia. Rahikaisesta näki että häntä vähän kiinnosti mikä hoivaustarve Lehtoon oli tänään iskenyt, mutta opportunistina piti suunsa kiinni potentiaalisten tulevienkin pizzojen toivossa. Nojasi vaan Lehdon reiteen lämpimänä painona, jalat lähestulkoon Määtän sylissä, ja järsi ruokaansa tyypilliseen laiskaan tahtiinsa. Jos Lehto olisi lähtenyt ajattelemaan toverinsa mielialaa, hän olisi saattanut tulkita sen onnellisuudeksi. 

Päivän vaihduttua Kaarnankin mieliala oli tuntunut normalisoituneen, ainakin Lehdolla ei ollut enää samanlaista tarvetta olla varuillaan. Asiakkaiden tasainen virta piti ukon puhehalut sopivasti kohdistettuna pois Lehdosta, ja hän sai itse keskittyä rauhassa sidontahommiinsa. 

Menipä se rauha iltapäivällä kuitenkin lopulta rikki. Lehto ei edes nähnyt ovea, mutta tiesi tasan tarkkaan kuka sieltä astui sisään. Askelten rytmissä oli selkeä rikko kun tulija kumartui oviaukon kohdalla varoen päätään. Kaarnan ilahtunut ”Risto terve!” oli pelkkä piste iin päälle. Lehto kuuli sen hemmetin honkkelin sanovan ujosti tarvitsevansa tänään pelkän yhden ruusun, mahdollisimman ison. Siitä Kaarna selviäisi ihan yksin ilman hänen vaivaamistaan. Lehto kuulikin hänen kiltisti rapistelevan käsiinsä yksittäiselle kukalle tarkoitetun sellofaanipussin käskiessään Riitaojaa valitsemaan sopivan kaapista. Takahuoneeseen kuului myös lattiasta lähtevät sihahtavat äänet kun Riitaoja siirteli painoaan hermostuneesti jalalta toiselle samalla kun Kaarna pakkasi kukkaa, samanlaista tanssia mitä se oli pitänyt silloinkin kun Lehto sitoi sille kimppuja. 

”Onko…” Riitaoja aloitti haparoivan lauseen, mutta antoi sen hiipua. Kaarnakin jätti kysymättä. 

Kahvinkeittimen automaattisen virrankatkaisun naksahdus herätti Lehdon kuuntelemasta mitä myymälän puolella tapahtui. Hän oli jo unohtanut keittäneensä kahvia hetki sitten. Riitaojan lauseen alku oli vienyt kaiken huomion. Äänen sävyssä oli jotain mikä jäi vaivaamaan Lehtoa, vaikkei hän sitä osannut nimetäkään. Se sama jokin sai hänet tarttumaan kahvipannuun, kävelemään sen kanssa myymälän puolelle ja inhoamaan itseään, koska jokainen askel tuntui vapaaehtoiselta ansaan astumiselta. 

”Hei Lehto, outhan sinä töissä,” Riitaoja sanoi hänet nähdessään. Jotenkin iloisen kuuloisena, ainakin se aikaisempi sävy katosi äänestä välittömästi. 

”Ois kahvia jos otatte,” Lehto murahti.

”Kiitos,” Riitaoja vastasi. Lehto jätti pannun tiskille ja kääntyi kannoillaan hakemaan kuppeja ja maitopurkkia. Ja päästäkseen näkemästä sitä hölmöä hymyä mikä Riitaojan kasvoille levisi.


	4. Vähän ulkona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riitaojallakin on välillä sosiaalista elämää. Se tekee ihan hyvää, vaikka töissä on ollutkin viime aikoina kivaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahvenasquadille kiitokset Sihvosen ja Salon etunimistä! Murteiden kirjoittamisessa tällä kertaa avusti Aku Ankan Suuri suomalainen murrekirja, varsinkin Salon kanssa apu oli hyvin tarpeen.

Juuri ennen sulkemisaikaa Riitaojan liikkeeseen pöllähti paikalle kaksi nuorta miestä, Riitaojan paras ystävä ja hänen poikaystävänsä. Molempien askelia nostatti riemu kauniista säästä ja työpäivän jälkeisestä vapaudesta. Riitaoja nosti katseensa työpisteensä pyyhkimisestä ja huikkasi ilahtuneen tervehdyksen. Viljami, tai Viliksi häntä kaikki kutsuivat, loikkasi rempseään tapaansa vastaanottotiskille istumaan ja hänen kumppaninsa seurasi perässä. Molemmilla oli lämpimän päivän innoittamana shortsit jalassa. Lyhyet lahkeet paljastivat Riitaojan tekemät maalaukset Matiaksen jalkaproteesissa. Proteesi oli todellinen taideteos, alkuperäisestä epämääräisen kelmeän ihon värisestä kuoresta ei näkynyt jälkeäkään vaan jalan peitti meriaiheinen kollaasi jota hallitsi näyttävä erilaisten levien ja pikkukalojen ympäröimä jättiläiskalmari. Matiaksella oli myös samaa tyyliä heijasteleva tatuointi toisessa olkavarressaan, sekin Riitaojan tekemä. 

“Mitäs työ täällä?” Riitaoja tiedusteli iloisena yllättävästä seurasta. 

“Kaljalle tultihin kysymähän,” Matias vastasi letkeällä pohjalaismurteellaan. “Siellon just oikia keli istut ulkosal.”

“Joo voisin minä lähtiä,” Riitaoja vastasi sen kummempia miettimättä, ei hänellä menoja ollut niin kuin ei yleensäkään. Ujo perusluonne teki sen että hänellä ei juuri ollut ystäviä. Vili ja Matias tietenkin, ja lapsuudenystävä Jaakko, muttei oikeastaan muita. Välillä hän kyllä kävi kahvilla harjoittelupaikassaan työskentelevän lävistäjän kanssa, Riitaoja oli nopeasti tuntenut sielujen sympatiaa hänen lämpimään luonteeseensa. Myös hänen hajamielisyytensä teki hänestä helposti lähestyttävän, Riitaojaa rehellisesti sanottuna hermostutti liian hyvin elämänsä hallitsevat ihmiset. Ei sellaisten kanssa tiennyt miten päin olla. 

Koska kyseessä oli nuori nainen, Riitaojan ajanvietto hänen kanssaan herätti satunnaisia uteliaita kysymyksiä. Riitaoja väisteli kyselyt nolona, koska, noh, hän ei nyt niin naisista välittänyt. Sillä tavalla. Vanhemmat ja siskot toki tiesivät, suurin osa suvustakin, mutta moni helposti unohti. Tai toivoi että kyseessä olisi ollut vain vaihe. Itsepäisimmille hän oli joskus tarpeeksi väsyttyään napauttanut terävästikin olevansa edelleen homo, mutta häpesi jälkikäteen joka kerta. Se tuntui pahalta, ei hänen olisi pitänyt joutua häpeämään omana itsenään olemista eikä puolensa pitämistä, mutta ei hän oikein osannut sanoa ihmisille takaisin. Edes kun oli aihetta. Vaikka perhe olikin hänen puolellaan, niin muun suvun luomat paineet olivat melkoiset. Myös hänen uravalintansa oli aiheuttanut sanomista ihan tarpeeksi, ulkonäöstä puhumattakaan. 

Silti hän rakasti työtään. Taiteen tekemistä, ihmisten ilahduttamista. Sitä että hän sai tehdä tässä muuttuvassa maailmassa jotain pysyvää. Myös hänen omalla ihollaan seikkailevat eläimet ja kasvit nostivat hänelle hymyn huulille joka päivä. Hän oli joskus nauranut ääneen kun hänen isotätinsä kauhisteli hänen näyttävän pelottavalta täyteen tatuoituine käsineen ja pörröisine hiuksineen. Riitaoja tiesi vallan mainiosti että hän oli olemukseltaan niin ujo ja arka että hän ei onnistunut pelottamaan yhtään ketään. Kukkasten kuvat eivät varsinaisesti tehneet hänestä yhtään enempää uhkaavan näköistä. 

”Minä oun lähtövalmis,” Riitaoja sanoi napaten kaksi roskapussia käteensä. ”Pittää voan nämä viiä.”

Vili loikkasi pöydältä alas ja kiskaisi Matiaksen syliinsä ennen kuin hän ehti laskeutua itse. Hän hoippui nauraen puolisonsa painon alla, ja Matias kurillaankin takertui kiinni kahta tiukemmin. Näytti vahvasti siltä että poikien hevosenleikki päätyisi kasaksi lattialle, mutta niin he vain saivat pysyttyä pystyssä. Matias malttoi irrottaa karhunhalauksensa ja tuli lasketuksi hellästi lattialle ja sai suukon nenälleen. Riitaoja katseli touhua hymy huulillaan, vaikka pieni haikeus hiipikin mieleen. Hänellä ei koskaan oikein ollut onnea parisuhdemarkkinoilla. Pääasiassa samasta syystä kuin hänellä ei niitä ystäviäkään liikoja ollut, kyllä hän ihmisten seurassa viihtyi mutta oli vain niin kerta kaikkiaan ujo. Varsinkin kaikki romanttinen ja seksuaalinen kanssakäyminen tuntui jotenkin mahdottoman vaikealta. Kyllä hän kaupunkiin muutettuaan koetti käydä ulkona, mutta heikolla menestyksellä. Yökerhoissa ja baareissa oli kovaäänistä sekä musiikki että ihmiset, eikä hän juonut alkoholiakaan kuin vain silloin tällöin. Ei siellä saanut tutustuttua kehenkään kunnolla. Oli hän paristi vaihtanut muutaman suudelman, ja kerran kosketuksen ja toisen ihmisen ikävä oli ollut niin kova että hän oli ottanut seuraa mukaan kotiin asti. Seksi oli ollut hyvää, tyydyttävää ja sopivan hellää, mutta vieraan ihmisen vieressä nukkuminen oli lopulta tehnyt liian kipeää. Riitaoja ei halunnut olla pelkkä lämmin keho, hänen tarvitsi tuntea olevansa aidosti haluttu omana itsenään. Ja vaikka toinen mies selkeästi nauttikin olostaan Riitaojan kanssa ja tunsi olonsa mukavaksi, niin Riitaojasta itsestään ei tuntunut hyvältä pitää toista ihmistä vain omien tarpeidensa täyttäjänä. Baareissa roikkuminen oli jäänyt siihen. Vili ja Matias välillä koettivat usuttaa häntä lataamaan Tinderin, mutta se kauhistutti Riitaojaa vielä enemmän kuin baarit. 

”Heitäkkö sie tämänkin roskiin?” Vili kysäisi käpälöiden puolihuolimattomasti vastaanottotiskillä olevaa kukkakimppua. Riitaoja pysähtyi. Se oli Lehdon sitoma kimppu jonka hän oli siirtänyt tiskille kun ei enää sitä työskennellessään tarvinnut. Yleensä hän heitti mallikukkansa melko nopeasti pois kun ei niitä enää tarvinnut ettei seisova vesi keräisi banaanikärpäsiä, mutta tämä kimppu oli vaan jäänyt. Se oli näyttänyt niin kivalta siinä pöydänkulmalla ja teki paikasta kotoisan näköisen. Vili oli kyllä ihan oikeassa, kimppu alkoi olla elinkaarensa päässä. Muutama terälehti oli jo tipahtanut ja vihreät lehdet olivat alkaneet kuivua reunoilta. Mutta silti sen arkinen sullominen roskapussiin sen ihmeempiä miettimättä tuntui jotenkin väärältä. Riitaoja tarttui yhteen ruusuun, availi hajamielisenä sen terälehtiä peukalollaan. Ajatteli, muttei itsekään tiennyt mitä. Sitten hän tempaisi sen otteeseensa niin että vedet roiskahtivat ja marssi ovesta ulos kuin yhtäkkiä itselleen ärsyyntyneenä.

”Lähetään.”

He asettuivat terassilla iltapäivän auringon lämmittämään kohtaan. Riitaoja harmitteli mielessään ettei tullut ottaneeksi minkäänlaista päähinettä ja koetti asettautua niin että ainakin pää pysyisi varjossa. Kylmien juomalasien pinnat alkoivat nopeasti hikoilla lämpimässä säässä. Riitaoja hörppi karpalolonkeroaan niin haaveellisen näköisenä, että Vili pukkasi häntä kylkeen palauttaakseen hänet takaisin maanpinnalle. 

”Maltakko tulla sieltä kotiplaneetaltas takas meijän tavallisten kuolevaisten sekkaan? Kerro ny vähän mittee siulle kuuluu kun ei ou monneen viikkoon ehitty nähä ollenkaan.”

”Anteeks…” Riitaoja säpsähti. ”Ei miulle ihmeitä. Asiakkaita käy. Naapurin kukkakauppaan tuli uus työntekijä. Lehto on sen nimi. Se oli tehny sen kimpun mitä kattelit ennen ku lähettiin.” Jotenkin teki mieli kertoa Lehdosta enemmänkin mutta ei hän tiennyt oikeastaan yhtään mitään. Se häiritsi. 

”Onks se hyvännäköne?” Matias kysäisi hymy huulillaan. Vili pukkasi häntä kylkeen ja käski olemaan ihmisiksi, joten Riitaoja katsoi onnekseen voivansa jättää vastaamatta vaikka tunsikin poskiensa kuumenevan kysymyksen suoruudesta. 

”Vanha Kaarna tuntuu siitä tykkäävän, vaikka ei se paljoa puhele. Kaarna sitten puhhuu sen puolestakin. Kahvista se tykkää kyllä.” 

”Jaa. Onneks siulla on edes Kaarna juttuseurana ettet täysin sekkoo siellä ihtekses,” Vili kohautti olkiaan. 

”Niin.” Jostain syystä tuntui äkkiä nololta miten paljon hän oli yrittänyt kaveerata Lehdon kanssa, kun toinen ei selkeästi seuraa kaivannut. Riitaoja vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta ja lähti kyselemään poikien kuulumisia. Matias kertoi että hänen jalkaansa oli taas kehuttu. 

”Kiitos, kiva kuulla. Kaarna kerto miulle että Lehtokin tykkäs siitä taulusta jonka minä sinne joskus tein.”

Keskustelu lähti alkoholin ja yleisen rentoutumisen siivillä liikkelle polveilemaan minne sattui. Töihin, muihin kuulumisiin, maailman menoon. 

”...ja sitten se huus notta ’Salo perkele jos vielä kerran juot viimiset kahavit ekkä laita uusia niin minä…’” 

”...en tiijä mitä kävi mutta Lehto tarjos miulle kanssa kahvit…”

”...pomo lupas että mie saatan suaha ihan kokonaan oman projektin ens syksyllä…”

”...Kaarna oli uskaltanu jättää Lehdon ihan itekseen...”

”...myö aina luultiin että sisko halluu yliopistoon mut nyt se ajjaa kuorma-autokorttia…” 

”...jottain ihme kautta semmonenki ihminen on kukkakauppaan eksynnä...” 

Pari lasillista ja hyvä seura riitti heille niin pitkään että ilta ehti hämärtyä ja viiletä kuin huomaamatta. Jäähyväishalausten lämmittämä Riitaoja käveli kotiinsa kevein askelin. Oli ollut mukava jutella, vaikka hänen elämässään ei juuri puhuttavia asioita tapahtunut, töitä vain. Hän huomasi kyllä jo odottavansa seuraavaa työpäivää kovasti.


End file.
